X3: Children of the Atom
by bLaCkMaGiCiAnMoDe
Summary: Takes place after X2. The story revolves around Apocalypse and the rise of the Phoenix. I suck at summaries. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

X3: Children of the Atom  
  
It has been a week since they left the Alkali Lake Base, and nothing has changed for the better. There is still no trace of Jean after she sacrificed herself to save the others. Scott has taken left the mansion to gather his thoughts, and mourn the loss of his loved one. Logan stayed at the school, taking Scott's place in the classes he taught. It was a Saturday at Xavier's School for Gifted Children, and the group was in the Danger Room, harnessing their powers.  
  
"Ok class, today we will simulate a protection mission. You must protect me while we traverse across this room," Ororo said while at the Danger Room control room.   
  
Logan entered the room to watch the simulation, and how much the children have changed. Ororo made her way down to the Danger Room, where Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee, and Colossus were. Ororo took a head count, and noticed that one was missing. Just then, Kurt popped out of the ceiling.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said.  
"Being late is not tolerated around here Kurt," Ororo explained. "We are doing a protection simulation."  
"Sorry, it will never happen again," Kurt said.  
  
Ororo started the simulation, and the Danger Room turned pitch black. It was dark enough to not being able to see your nose in front of your face. Jubilee lit up the place with her powers, making sure she hits every corner of the room. Lights on the floor started to glow, as to direct where their destination was. The group started to walk, with Ororo in the middle of the pack.  
  
"Jubilee, just keep up with the lighting," Bobby ordered.  
"Gotcha," said Jubilee.  
"Look out!" shouted Rogue.  
  
A whizzing ninja star was headed for Ororo. Bobby stuck out a hand, and froze the ninja star in its place. But then, the ninja stars started to appear from everywhere and every corner. Colossus turned all metal, and started punching ninja stars away from Ororo. They were supplied with some very dim lighting, just enough to be able to see across the room. Jubilee started to aim fireworks at the ninja stars.  
  
"Kurt, do you think you can transport me to the machines?" asked Kitty.  
"Let's go," Kurt said while grabbing onto Kitty.  
  
They transported to the first machine. Kitty phased through it, disrupting the device. Kurt transported Kitty to all the machines, and Kitty disrupted all of them with her phasing powers. The group then started to walk across the room again, and this time, Ororo was ahead. A blade was headed for Ororo, but Bobby had sent cold air to knock it off its path. However, a cage sprang up from the ground, catching Ororo inside. Ororo started to yell, as she had claustrophobia.  
  
"Help!" she yelled.  
"Kitty, get her out," Bobby demanded.  
  
Kitty phased through the wall, and took Ororo with her and they got out of the cage. It was too late, however, as Ororo had lost control over her emotions. She rampaged the rest of her way across the room. Her eyes turned white, sending gusts of winds everywhere. She had called up a thundercloud inside the Danger Room. Lightning started to strike. Ororo was ready to kill. She held her arms up, and sent Kurt flying to the wall. She had Colossus struck with lightning, knocking him off his balance. Rogue tried to calm her down by touching her face, but Ororo sent her flying towards the middle of the room, and striking her with lightning. Kurt transported to her, and got her out just in time from being fried.  
  
"Stop it Ororo," said Kurt.  
  
Ororo kept on going with her rampage, however. She now had tornadoes spinning inside the room. She sent all the children to the middle of the room, and she trapped them inside with tornadoes spinning around them. Just then, Professor Xavier came into the room to stop the simulation. He tried to calm Ororo down by trying to establish a telepathic link between them.  
  
"It's okay Ororo, you are no longer in danger," Xavier told Ororo through a telepathic message.  
  
Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds, but suddenly Ororo's eyes returned to normal, and she fainted. Professor Xavier asked Colossus to help carry Ororo back to the hospital wing. He also instructed everyone else to come and visit the hospital wing to get checked up on for injuries and such. Xavier looked up at the Danger Room control room, and gave Logan instructions to go and help them at the hospital wing.  
  
The group of kids filed up in a single-file line in front of the hospital wing, getting ready to tell Curio why they were sent there. Curio is the hospital wing nurse. He has the ability to cure just about anything, and with ease. They all had the same excuse, "Danger Room practice," and Curio all led them to lie down on beds. Curio examined each and every one of them, and kicked out Colossus and Rogue for not having enough substantial injuries for a stay at the hospital wing. Everyone else, however, stayed. Logan entered the room, and started handing out medicines to the children.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Curio.  
"Taking care of the kids, got a problem, bub?" replied Logan.  
"Well it is my responsibility to take care of these kids," Curio said.  
"And it is my responsibility to know that they can handle themselves," Logan said.  
  
Curio sighed, and stormed out of the room to go and talk to Professor Xavier. Professor Xavier, at that time, was attending to Cerebro. He was searching for other mutants that they can recruit to join the school, and whose powers would most benefit the X-Men. Cerebro pinpointed a mutant. A young girl whose power is the ability to control water. Another mutant had the ability to control earth, meaning mud, rocks, etc. Professor Xavier had thought of a special group that they can be put in, an elemental group. He quickly ordered for Logan and Ororo to try and recruit these mutants.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Curio, and the mutant who can control water, and the mutant who can control earth are all characters that I made. If there is any problem with them, please inform me. This is also a story that I have written after a period in which I haven't' written as much, so any suggestions are welcomed. Thanks. Hope you like the first chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Elementals

X3: Children of the Atom  
  
Logan and Ororo hopped on the Blackbird, and headed off for Miami, Florida. Ororo was ready and pumped for anything after her rampage in the Danger Room. Their first target was a girl named Brandi Wallace. She has the powers to control and create water at her disposal. They stopped at the Miami Beach Shore, and Ororo gave the Blackbird some cover with fog. It was 9 PM, and they headed out to the streets of Miami. They walked over to Brandi Wallace's house. They found her sitting on her porch steps.  
  
"Hey Brandi…" Ororo said.  
"Umm…who are you?" Brandi asked.  
"Don't worry, we're the good guys," said Logan.  
"We know you can control water," Ororo said.  
"So? What about it?" Brandi replied.  
"Well, we have our own powers too," Ororo explained.  
  
Ororo called up a gust of wind to lift Brandi off her ass and into the air next to them. Brandi panicked, and created water and hit Ororo in the face with it. Ororo lost control of the wind, and Brandi dropped to the floor. Brandi got up and started running.  
  
"I hate these chases…" Logan said.  
"I'll get her. You can handle the next one," Ororo said.  
"Deal," said Logan.  
  
Storm started walking behind Brandi, who kept running. She reached about four blocks, and tripped. Brandi created water around her, making it a shield. She had hoped that Ororo wouldn't walk through, but she did.  
  
"You know those powers? We can help you control them a little better," Ororo said.  
"Really? How? Are you one of those government freaks that would put me through tests…?" asked a panicked Brandi.  
"Don't worry, you can trust us," Ororo stated.  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Brandi asked.  
  
Ororo called for another gust of wind, carrying Brandi up to four stories high. She then suddenly let go of the winds, and watched how Brandi would try to live. Brandi tried to break her fall by pushing water from her hands towards the ground, but that didn't slow her down. Ororo broke her fall by getting winds to carry her once more.  
  
"See? We don't mean any harm," Ororo said.  
"You almost killed me!" Brandi said.  
"Well, your either going to have to trust us, or never explore the rest of your powers," said Ororo.  
  
Ororo turned away and started to walk towards Logan. After a few steps, Brandi ran up to her and told her that she would go. Ororo smiled, and put her arm around Brandi's shoulder. They walked back to Logan, and Brandi got some clothes. Ororo used the excuse that Brandi was a very gifted artist, and was given a scholarship at a University in New York. It was very short notice to the parents, but they wanted what's best for Brandi. In a few minutes, they were onboard the Blackbird, headed for Seattle.  
  
"Where are we going now?" asked Brandi.  
"We have another pick-up we need to do before we go back home," Ororo explained.  
  
Their next target was a boy named Kevin Cabrera. He had the powers to control earth, and had been trying to harness his powers since he was a kid. The Blackbird came to a halt next to a house, and Logan jumped off. He snuck into Kevin's room, and tried to persuade him to come with them. Kevin had no hesitation, and went right when Logan mentioned the name, Charles Xavier. Kevin had done researches on mutants, and the only name that came up was Charles Xavier. He left a note for his parents, which saved them the time. The Blackbird arrived at the school about an hour later, and Kevin and Brandi were sent to the Professor for briefings.  
  
"Brandi Wallace, Kevin Cabrera, nice to finally meet you," Xavier said. "You didn't give Logan and Ororo any trouble did you?"  
"Oh not really sir," Kevin answered.  
"I did, sort of," Brandi said.  
"Well, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Here we do many things. We provide the normal academic courses, ones that you would get if you were in a normal school, and we also give the ability for our students to harness their mutant powers… See, everyone here has a power," Xavier explained.  
"Cool," Kevin and Brandi said in unison.  
  
"There were many I could have recruited, but I took interest in the two of you for a special reason. Brandi can control the element of water, while Kevin here can control the element of earth. I have seen this special power happen before, with Bobby Drake being able to control ice. He currently attends our school. The point is, we think that you would be great additions to our team, the X-Men, with some training of course. You two will be part of a special squadron, the Elemental squadron," Xavier proposed.  
  
"I accept," Kevin said.  
"Me too," Brandi said.  
"Great. Now you two get sleep, and we'll discuss this further in the morning," Xavier said.  
  
The two were sent to bed, and excited about what Xavier had just told them. Neither of them could sleep that night, as both were so excited about the forthcoming day. The next day, the Professor told Bobby, Brandi, and Kevin telepathically to meet him in his office. They all made their way through the halls and corridors to his office, not knowing what to expect. Brandi got there first, then Bobby, and then Kevin.  
  
"Your all here, wonderful," Xavier said.  
"What did you need Professor?" Bobby asked.  
"Well, I have decided that I would teach the four of you personally about your powers," Xavier explained.  
"Four of us?" asked Kevin.  
"Yes," Xavier replied.  
  
Just then, a girl came in through the door. To Bobby's dismay, she had a strange resemblance to his former friend, Pyro. She made her way to Professor Xavier, and gave him a hug. She then made her way back to where the others were, and stood there with them.  
  
"Bobby, Brandi, Kevin, this is Trixie, John's brother," Xavier introduced.  
"Your John's brother?" asked Bobby.  
"Yes," Trixie announced.  
"Nice to meet you," Brandi said.  
"Now, all four of you have very unique powers. You can control elements, and I wanted to train all of you personally, to grow and be able to harness your powers quicker," Xavier explained. "But until the training is done, you cannot go out of the premises, as your powers will undergo massive changes within the next week or two."  
"Yes, Professor," all of them said in unison.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Trixie is also a character that I created. She possesses the power to control fire, like her brother John. Another new member to this new group of Elementals will be added later on in the story, the one who can control Wind. Feedback! 


End file.
